If I Never Knew You ONESHOOT
by otpexperience98
Summary: Luhan hidup dizaman penjajahan Jepang yang kejam,Sehun seorang panglima tentara Jepang. Keluarga Luhan sangat menjaganya agar ia tak diculik untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu para koloni. Namun bagaimana jika Sehun yang memihak Jepang malah mencintai Luhan?akankah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?Akhir yang bahagia,bisakah mereka miliki?HUNHAN/YAOI/NC21/ROMANCE/HURT.


**Tittle : "If I Never Knew You"**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,historycal,hurt.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,etc.-**

 **Pair : HUNHAN**

 **Backsound : EXO – El Dorado,Taeyeon – Rain.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[MOHON UNTUK MEMBACA NOTE DI AKHIR CERITA!]**

Riak hujan terus terdengar. Berkali – kali pula jendela di samping kiri pemuda dengan bahu sempit itu terbuka seolah mengizinkan air membasahi lantai kayu kamarnya. Tak terlewatkan kilatan cahaya dan petir sesudahnya terus bergemuruh. Pada intinya,hujan kali ini terasa sungguh berbeda.

Ini kali ketiganya Luhan,pemuda pemilik ruangan tersebut bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk kembali menutup jendela yang terbuka. Kulit putihnya kini berwarna kemerahan saat terkena tetesan kecil air hujan yang berasal dari luar jendela sana.

DREP

Ia kembali duduk dengan memeluk lututnya di bagian sudut ranjang. Jemari telunjuknya membentuk pola lingkaran berantai di seprai putihnya.

 _If i never know you_

 _If i never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be-.._

Ia bersenandung sesekali bernyanyi. Ia selalu seperti ini saat perasaanya kalut ataupun gugup. Ya,saat ini Luhan sedang merasa sedikit kalut. Bukan karena hujan ataupun suara petir yang terus bergemuruh.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Ia sedang membaca buku berbahasa mandarinnya di balkon sebelum terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sepertinya mendekat ke arah rumahnya. Luhan tadinya berniat untuk acuh dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda,namun pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Ibunya yang tampak gelisah.

"ibu?" Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri wanita yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Luhanie?kau sedang membaca?" Ibunya tersenyum sambil menuntun putranya tersebut untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"hm,apa yang terjadi,bu?"

"tidak terjadi apa – apa,Tapi..Luhanie,bisakah kau untuk tetap didalam kamar sampai ibu kembali menemuimu lagi?" Tangan lembut Ibunya mengusap surai halus Luhan dengan sayang.

"baiklah. Tapi...mengapa aku harus-" Pertanyaan Luhan tak sempat tertuntaskan karena Ibunya terlebih dahulu menjawab.

"semua baik – baik saja,sayang. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya. Kau mengerti?" Kini kedua tangan Luhan digenggam erat.

"hm,baiklah." Luhan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"kalau begitu,Ibu keluar dulu."

Pintu kamarnya-pun akhirnya kembali tertutup setelah Ibunda Luhan mengecup kening putranya tersebut dengan sayang.

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

Penasaran berlebih yang perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi kekalutan itu sedikit menyiksanya. Jari telunjuknya terus saja membentuk pola lingkaran berantai sedari tadi. Bibirnya juga terus bergerak bersenandung.

Ia tak bisa mendengar suara apapun diluar sana jika hujan terus menerus turun. Luhan hanya yakin bahwa penumpang mobil tadi benar – benar sedang ada di kediamannya. Namun,ia tak tau apa keperluan mereka.

Walau demikian,Luhan tak menapik kekhawatirannya. Satu hal yang Luhan dapat,satu – satunya yang dapat mengendarai kendaraan bermesin hanyalah mereka.

Mereka,

Bangsa Jepang.

Cepat atau lambat,sekarang ataupun nanti,musibah pasti akan menimpa keluarganya.

.

.

.

Korea menjadi sebagian wilayah kekaisaran Jepang mulai tahun 1910. Keterlibatan Jepang bermula dengan perjanjian Gonghwa tahun 1876 ketika masa kekuasaan dinasti Joseon. Mulai saat itu,kehidupan rakyat korea mulai berubah.

Jepang melaukan survei pertahanan di seluruh wilayah Korea,hal itu menyebabkan para petani Korea kehilangan tanah warisan nenek moyang mereka dan menjadi penyewa tanah yang miskin.

Beruntunglah mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan ataupun bangsawan kelas atas. Karena walaupun tetap terkena imbas kekejaman rezim penjajah,setidaknya anak – anak mereka masih diperbolehkan menuntut ilmu. Itupun dengan menerapkan pendidikan ala Negeri sakura.

Sayangnya,Luhan bukanlah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga berketurunan kerajaan maupun bangsawan. Orang tuanya hanya golongan kelas menengah yang mengandalkan upah hasil berdagang pakaian sebagai sumber penghidupan sehari – hari.

Ibunya penjahit handal,sedangkan ayahnya pedagang yang dermawan. Sifat keduanya yang saling melengkapi itu membuat Luhan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sopan,bersahaja,juga anggun. Saat tinggal di desa,orang sekitarnya sangat menghormati keluarga Xi walau mereka bukanlah bangsawan.

Putra Tuan dan Nyonya Xi yang terlahir dengan kesempurnaan paras dan rupa membuat orang desa menyayangi Luhan dengan amat. Cerdas,sopan,cantik,anggun seolah memecahkan pepatah _'tiada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini'_

 _"bibi Kim,jika sudah besar nanti,Luhanie ingin menjadi seorang perawat."_

Kalimat yag dilontarkan oleh Luhan kecil kembali terngiang – ngiang di telinga bibi Kim, _-yang merupakan pengasuh Luhan sedari kecil-_ saat mengantar kepergian keluarga Xi yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota. Keluarga Luhan terpaksa pindah karena krisis keuangan yang melanda mereka.

 _Itu pula kali terakhir Luhan melihat bibi Kim,Luhan meihat wanita baik hati itu sebelum ia kembali berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan._

Karena saat sampai ke Kota, Keluarga Xi dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sepasang suami istri renta yang berpesan dengan kesedihan yang jelas terdengar.

Sejak saat itulah,Luhan harus bangun di tengah malam untuk berangkat menuju lembaga pendidikan ilegal milik pribumi (Korea) untuk menuntut ilmu,dan harus kembali sampai di rumah sebelum fajar terbit.

Hal itu mereka lakukan agar dapat tetap belajar dengan leluasa. Berkomunikasi dengan bahasa ibu mereka,bukan bahasa Jepang.

Sebenarnya mereka boleh saja bersekolah di Sekolah yang resmi didirikan pihak Jepang. Namun,konsekuensinya mereka harus bersatu dengan anak sebaya berkebangsaan Jepang. Entah itu anak panglima tentara Jepang,ataupun anak pejabat tinggi Jepang yang berkuasa di daerah setempat.

Namun,walaupun demikian Luhan bukan berarti terbebas dari bahaya. Karena cepat atau lambat Jepang pasti akan mengetahui lembaga pendidikan ilegal tersebut. Lalu,entah bagaimana nasib Luhan dan siswa lainnya nanti.

Entah apa hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima.

Selain itu,Luhan juga harus memakai jubah bertudungnya jika akan berpergian keluar. Walau semisal hanya ke halaman rumahnya,jubah itu harus tetap Luhan kenakan. Karena,itulah pesan yang disampaikan oleh sepasang suami istri renta.

Entah apa alasan sebenarnya,Luhan tak memahaminya. Ia hanya ingat mereka mengatakan _"mereka ,tak boleh melihat wajah putra Boleh sedikitpun."_ Luhan juga mendengar nada ketakutan didalamnya. Bahkan bahu sepasang suami istri itupun terlihat jelas bergetar.

.

.

TOK TOK

Senandung Luhan akhirnya berhenti saat mendegar pintunya diketuk.

"Luhanie?" Itu suara Ibunya. Luhan tersenyum,kemudian ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"Ibu?apa aku sudah boleh keluar?" Sebelum kunci terbuka Luhan kembali bertanya. Luhan benar – benar anak penurut.

"..." Ia tak mendengar ibunya menjawab. Luhan heran,apa ibunya tak mendengar suaranya?

"Ibu?"

"oh..keluarlah,sayang." Ibunya menajwab 6 detik kemudian.

CKLEK

Pintupun akhirnya terbuka. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat ibunya yang sedang menatapnya. Ibunya memang selalu seperti ini,memperhatikan wajah cantik putra semata wayangnya lalu mensyukurinya dalam hati. Luhan hafal betul hal itu.

Namun,kali ini tampak berbeda. Tatapan ibunya sedikit berbeda. _"ada apa sebenarnya?"_ benak Luhan.

"Luhanie..bersiaplah untuk makan malam. Ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"benarkah?sup gingseng?" Mata pemuda mungil itu berbinar. Cantik sekali.

"hm..." Ibunya mengangguk tersenyum.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar bercat putih itu kembali tertutup. Luhan sepertinya tak sabar untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Sementara senyum Nyonya Xi perlahan memudar. Berganti kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara.

.

.

Hari berganti. Luhan membuka kedua mata rusanya saat kicauan burung saling bersahutan seolah sengaja membangunkan ia dari tidur lelapnya. Hari ini sekolah libur,jadi Luhan tak perlu bangun dini hari.

Luhan sudah berpenampilan rapi saat jam menunjukan pukul 9.00 pagi. Ia menuruni tangga untuk menyapa kedua orang tuanya namun seseorang menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke-empat.

Luhan hampir terjatuh karena terkejut. Seseorang itu tiba – tiba mencengkram bahunya kencang.

"ayah?" Luhan sedikit lega mengetahui orang itu adalah Tuan Xi,ayahnya sendiri.

"Lu..Luhanie sudah bangun?" Ia tergagap.

"hm. Ada apa,Ayah?" Luhan merasa Ayahnya sedikit aneh.

"tidak..o-oh,Luhanie..bisakah kau membantu ayah?"

"tentu saja,Ayah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab,Tuan Xi malah menarik tangan Luhan. Ia membawa Luhan ke dapur.

"Luhanie..min-mintalah 4 buah kentang untuk makan malam nanti. Kau mengerti?" Ayah Luhan tampak semakin panik.

"Tuan Xi?" Suara lain terdengar mendekat.

"Kepada siapa aku harus memin-"

"Cepatlah,ingat..pulanglah saat makan malam. Kau mengerti?jam makan malam." Tuan Xi membuka pintu belakang kediamannya dan sedikit mendorong Luhan untuk segera keluar.

"Ayah?Ay-"

BRAK

Pintu sudah tertutup. Kini Luhan berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Musim gugur memang tak sedingin musim dingin. Namun musim gugur tak sehangat musim panas pula. Asap muncul setiap Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Dan sialnya,Ia lupa memakai mantel bertudungnya.

Sejak ia pindah ke daerah tempatnya tinggal sekarang,Mantel bertudung adalah salah satu hal yang tak boleh terlepas jikalau berpergian keluar rumah.

"kemana aku harus mencari kentang pesanan ayah?" Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat asalnya.

Luhanpun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar untuk membeli kentang. Lagipula kepada siapa ia akan memintanya? Lebih baik membeli saja. Benak Luhan.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju pasar Luhan terus saja menundukan kepalanya. Tak sekalipun ia memandang jalan ataupun objek apapun didepannya. Bibirnya terus bergerak bersenandung.

Memang membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah hari untuk sampai ke pasar. Namun kiranya hal ini tidaklah separah yang kalian bayangkan,mengingat pada masa ini masyarakat belum mengenal alat transporasi seperti mobil,motor,ataupun yang lebih modern lainnya.

DUK

"..." Luhan terpaku. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja menubruk seseorang di depannya.

"Hey!apa kau tak punya mata?!" Orang yang ditubruknya berbicara dengan dialek yang aneh.

DEG

 _"apa mungkin?..."_

"hey kau! Tangkap pemuda kecil ini!" Saat kalimat itu terucap,Luhan memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongak. Dan ia-pun sadar,ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yag fatal.

Sebelum tentara Jepang _–namun sepertinya beberapa diantara mereka adalah orang korea-_ itu melihat wajahnya,Luhan dengan cepat menunduk. Ia berbalik dan berlari sekencang – kencangnya untuk menhindari mereka.

Hosh hosh

Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Kakinya sudah mulai pegal. Namun para tentara itu masih saja tertangkap di matanya. Mereka berada pada jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dengannya. Ini semakin sulit mengingat kepalanya harus selalu tertunduk.

"Panglima Oh. Tolong tangkap pemuda itu!" suara teriakan terdengar.

Luhan berhenti berlari. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berseragam panglima tentara jepang berkulit putih pucat mencari keberadaannya.

Ia akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang dimaksud para tentara bawahannya tadi. Luhan kembali berlari.

Ia tak kuasa untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi. Ia akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tangki minyak tanah milik Jepang. Berharap keajaiban menghampirinya.

SRAK SRAK

Suara pergesekan dedaunan dan sepatu kulit jelas terdengar. Luhan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan dinding.

"Orang korea!keluarlah. waktuku tak banyak." Suara tadi sepertinya milik pemuda pucat berseragam panglima tentara tadi. Nadanya datar,Luhan semakin bergetar.

Jari telunjuknya mulai membentuk pola lingkaran berantai pada pasir ynag ia injak. Tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Karena kebiasaannya bersenandung saat sedang merasa kalut seperti tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Keringat mulai bercucuran. Wajahnya memerah,tubuhnyapun bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia tau sekejam dan sekeji apa mereka.

ZRANG!

Tangki kosong didepan Luhan berjatuhan dengan suara yang amat keras. Panglima tentara itu menendangnya.

"Sudah kubilang waktuku tak banyak!" Ia berteriak. Luhan yang sudah amat ketakutan akhirnya menangis dengan bergetar.

"Kau!Bangunlah selagi aku masih berbaik hati!" Sepatu hitamnya berada tepat di hadapan Luhan yang sedang berjongkok memeluk lututnya.

"hikss hiks.." Hanya suara isakan yang dapa panglima tentara itu dapatkan. Merasa diuji emosinya,Ia tak akan berbasa basi lagi.

Ia jongkok dan mencengkram dagu pemuda yang ia kejar tadi.

"kau!sudah kubilang-"

DEG

Luhan mendongak. Mata kemerahannya kini menatap panglima tentara Jepang itu dengan sayu. Pipi dan dagunya dicengkram degan kencang. Bahkan dipastikan akan membekas.

"ja-jangan sakiti..."

"aku..."

Ia berbicara dengan lirih. Sehun hanya diam dan terpaku setelah matanya menatap dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang saat ini tengah ia cengkram.

Ada keanehan disini,entah apa itu. Namun yang jelas kecantikan sekaligus wajah ketakutan Luhan seolah sihir baginya. Ia entah sadar atau tidak melonggarkan cengkramannya.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

"Panglima Oh!"

"Panglima Oh!"

Sehun tersadar tentara bawahannya telah berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan tempat yang ia dan pemuda rapuh dihadapannya ini berada. Ia melihat pemuda mungil itu semakin melemah karena pandangannya semakin merapat.

Entah atas dasar apa,tanpa berfikir panjang ia menggendong Luhan dengan posisi bridal dan mencoba memasuki bangunan bambu yang merupakan pangkalan minyak. Pangkalan tersebut kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

BRUK

Pintu bambu pangkalan ia tutp agar tentara bawahannya tak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Luhan segera ia baringkan dilantai. Sehun bersyukur Luhan masih dalam keadaan sadar walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Hey!sepertinya panglima Oh bukan berlari kearah sini." Dari dalam pangkalan Sehun mendengar bawahannya berbicara.

"Oh ya?tapi aku yakin tadi ia berlari kesini."

"sudahlah!lebih baik kita kembali ke Panglima Jendral."

SRAK SRAK

Suara langkah kaki itu perlahan menghilang menandakan tentara bawahannya semaki menjauh.

 _If i never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last i'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me_

Sehun hanya terdiam seraya memperhatikan pemuda mungil berbulu mata lentik disampingnya. Ia juga seperti mendengarkan Luhan menyanyikan sebuah lagu walau dengan terputus – putus.

Pemuda ini sepertinya mengalami syok yang luar biasa hingga keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Diantara sadar dan tidak.

"a-aku..i-ingin.." Luhan berbicara dengan terbata - bata. Sehun hanya terdiam agar dapat mendengar apa yang pemuda cantik ini katakan.

 _Bahkan dalam sehari ini,berapa kali aku memujinya? –Sehun._

"oh..apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun meladeni perkataan Luhan yang setengah sadar itu degan berbisik.

"a-aku ingin.."

"ingin?"

"me-nyanyikan lagu i-ini sampai akhir." Mata itupun terpejam sepenuhnya.

"oh?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"apa kau pingsan?" Ia menyentuh kening Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan memang benar – benar syok.

"dan apa tadi keinginannya?ck,kekanak kanakan sekali." Sehun tertawa singkat. Iapun turut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Ia sungguh lelah beberapa hari ini,berpatroli dan mengerjakan tugas kepanglimaannya tanpa henti. Mengapa ia harus diembankan tugas seberat ini diumurnya yang masih 17 tahun? Walau sangat membanggakan,ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia sering dibuat lelah dengan tugas yang harus ia jalani.

"Di-ngin...Ibu,Ayah..dingin se-kali disini"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan agar dapat memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang pingsan disampingnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dari samping. Dahinya,Alisnya,mata rusanya juga bulu mata lentiknya,hidung,pipinya yang memerah entah karena dinginnya udara atau karena cengkraman kasarnya tadi,dan bibir merah mudanya.

Mengapa bibirnya tetap berwarna merah muda disaat sedang seperti ini? Batin Sehun berkata.

"engh..."

Luhan membalikan posisi berbaringnya ke arah Sehun dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Karna merasa hembusan nafas hangat menyapu wajahnya,Luhanpun membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar,dan memperhatikan untuk mencari tau siapa pemuda pucat yang wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya ini.

"..." Keduanya terdiam,tak satupun diantara mereka bersuara kecuali helaan nafas berasap akibat respirasi masing – masing dari mereka.

Obsidian Luhan masih berkedip dengan tempo sangat lambat dari biasanya. Ia sedang mencari kesadaran yang penuh saat ini.

Sementara pria yag satunya normal,namun tak ada objek lain yang ia pandang kecuali mata berkedip pria didepannya.

"Kau..siapa?" Suara itu bisikan bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun Sehun bersyukur ia berada pada jarak yang tak terlalu jauh hingga bisikan itu pantas ia sebut sebagai suara.

"Sehun."

"Se..Hun?" Luhan mengulang apa yang ia baru saja ia dengar.

"Syukurlah.." Sehun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Ia perlu tau apa yang disyukuri saat yang feminim mengetahui namanya.

"Kau..Bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Bagian dari mereka?" Sehun bertanya.

"hm..kau bukan bagian dari para penjahat yang menamakan mereka saudara kita."

"kau..bukan bagian dari Jepang."

DEG

Sehun merasa nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga. Karena sudah cukup apa alasan ia seperti ini,ia jauh dari kata bodoh. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari perkataan seseorang berbola mata coklat didepannya ini. Karena ia,dan keluarganya bahkan mungkin leluhurnya telah lama menjadi bagian dari mereka.

 _Mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri,Ia dan keluarganya bagian dari Jepang. Bahkan dengan posisi dan jabatan yang terhormat._

Sehun hanya diam. Air mukaya berubah sementara tepat dihadapannya senyum manis melebar. Tak kuasa menatap pemuda itu,akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sehun,kau kenapa?" Luhan terheran dengan perubahan gerak – gerik pemuda pucat berseragam mirip tentara Jepang tersebut.

"..." Sehun hanya diam. Apa saja ia pandang kecuali pemuda yang baru ia sadari jauh lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Suaranya itupun terdengar. Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dan sedikit membersihkan celana juga pakaiannya yang baru saja ia gunakan saat berbarin di tanah.

"..." Luhan hanya diam. Tak menanggapi baik dengan kalimat maupun gerakan. Ia tetap seperti awal mulanya,berbaring menyamping dengan pandangan sayu khas orang yang sedang lemas.

BRAK

Pintu atas susunan bambu itupun tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya seseorang yang baru saja Luhan ketahui namanya,Sehun.

.

"Apa gunanya berbincang lebih lama lagi dengan seseorang berwajah cantik namun berjakun tadi?" Sehun yang baru saja meninggalkan pangalan minyak sedikit menggerutu.

"bahkan ia sudah dipastikan akan membeciku saat tau siapa ." Senyuman getir itu muncul dari wajahnya.

"namun kukira setidaknya aku terlebih dahulu mendengar siapa namanya."

"dan dimana ia tinggal." Sehun berjalan semakin melambat.

"Karena ia tampaknya tak bisa berjalan dengan baik saat ini." Dan akhirnya langkahnya terhenti. Perasaan khawatir muncul semakin besar dan besar.

 _Haruskah aku setidaknya menolongnya?_

Pertanyaan itupun muncul dari nalurinya. Kakinya kembali melangkah setelah kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia tak setuju dengan saran dari hati kecilnya itu.

 _Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik._

Alasan pertama. Dan itu tak terlalu berpengaruh akan pendiriannya untuk tak menolong pemuda tadi.

 _Ia cantik. Dan manis._

Well,itu memang seratus persen benar. Namun kurasa harus ada alasan lain yang lebih rasioanal saat orang lain menanyaiku atas dasar apa aku menolongnya.

Sehun,percayalah. Kau hanya sedang mencari alasan.

 _Setidaknya ia memijak tanah jajahanku._

Alasan itu tak mengandung sedikitpun unsur subjektif Sehun kira. Makan dengan keyakinan yang sepertinya sudah teguh sedari tadi ,Sehun memutar balik arahnya berjalan.

Untuk kembali ke pangkalan minyak tadi,lalu menyelamatkan Luhan.

.

Tanah bercampurkan sebagian kecil pasir kini berpola lingkaran berulang. Itulah yang Sehun lihat saat kakinya menginjak tempat dimana beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan pemuda cantik berbaring.

Ia sudah tidak berbaring lagi. Namun berjongkok dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Juga jari telunjuknya yang menjadi penyebab tanah dibawahnya berpola lingkara berulang.

Luhan mundur sedikit demi sedikit,kepalanya semakin menunduk atau mungkin telah menempel pada tumitnya. Ia ketakutan,Sehun tau jelas itu.

"Berdirilah,aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun memerintah.

Luhan sadar seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gelap tempatnya berdiam diri adalah pemuda yang tadi berbincang dengannya. Kepalanyapun mendongak.

"Se-sehun?" Ia meyakinkan seseorang itu adalah 'dia'.

"Ya,ini aku. akan menolongmu." Semakin datar saja nada suara Sehun.

Sehun dapat melihat kepala pemuda yang tengah berjongkok itu mengangguk. Ia seperti tawanan yang baru saja ditawari sebuah kebebasan. Namun,terhitung tiga kali sudah Luhan mencoba bangkit namun kembali terjatuh. Dan itu cukup membuat Oh Sehun – _sebenarnya tak tega-_ muak.

Dengan alasan 'semakin cepat semakin baik' Sehun mendekati Luhan yang terjatuh dan setelahnya berjongkok tepat dihadapnnya.

"Naiklah."

"tidak-aku bisa berja-"

"naiklah. Waktuku tak banyak." Luhanpun tak dibiarkan kembali menolak karena kini posisinya sudah dalam gendongan Sehun. Ya,tentu saja mata berbola coklat itu sempat membulat karena terkejut.

Akhirnya Luhan hanya mampu diam di gendongan Sehun. Ia hanya dapat mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sangat lemas di bahu sang penggendong.

.

Jalanan sungguh sunyi. Sang surya dipastikan akan tenggelam beberapa menit lagi. Tak terhitung pasti sudah berapa lama Sehun menyusuri jalan untuk mengantar yang lebih mungil pulang. Sebenarnya ia sedkit bingung kemana ia harus mengantar si mungil. Karena hembusan pelan di lehernya menandakan ia tengah terlelap.

Pada awalnya Sehun sempat merasa aneh. Ada anak laki – laki yang diperkirakan berumur sama dengannya bisa selemas ini hanya gara – gara dikejar tentara Jepang.

Namun,itu semua dengan cepat termaklumi saat Sehun merasakan hembusan nafas dan mengingat paras wajahnya. Ia seperti terlahir untuk dilindungi.

"nghh.." Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"oh?sudah gelap. Makan malam,ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Luhan bergerak aktif dan mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Sehun,aku harus mencari kentang." Luhan teringat alasan mengapa ia keluar dari rumahnya hari ini.

"hey,kau mengigau ya?" Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang panik.

"kentang,kau tau dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kentang?" mata itu menatap seseorang yang ditanyainya. Binar harapan.

"kurasa para pedagang kentang sudah pulang kerumahnya masing – masing. Ya..kau lihat,ini sudah malam."

"oh..kau -bagaimana ini?" Oh tidak,wajah sedih itu.

"..." Sehun lagi – lagi terpana melihatnya.

"aku tak tau dimana kau bisa mendapatkan kentang saat ini. Namun,dimana rumahmu?ini berat." Sehun berhasil mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"maaf..aku terlalu panik." Luhan menatap Sehun dari samping.

"rumahku tak jauh dari sudah memasuki kawasan permukiman warga." Luhan menjelaskan.

Merekapun kembali menyusuri jalan setelah sebelumnya Sehun berdehem khas suasana canggung.

.

.

.

Dan malam itulah awal mula kisah ini terjadi. awal mula keduanya semakin dekat,lebih dari hubngan sahabat,apalagi saudara.

Sehun meyakini hal ini terjadi karena Luhan yang belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ia,anak dari keluarga Oh. Yang notabene bagian dari mereka.

Bagian dari penjajah itu,Jepang.

"Sehun?sudah lama menunggu?" Luhan datang dari arah sebelah barat tempat Sehun berada.

Gemericik air karena kakinya yang bergerak terhenti. air itupun kembali tenang.

"tidak,aku baru saja datang 5 menit yang lalu." Sehun tersenyum.

"syukurlah. Sehun..hari ini ibu sulit sekali dibujuk. Aku bahkan harus berbohong." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sementara yang diajak berbicara hanyalah terdiam. Fokus memandang ekspresi Luhan yang berubah – ubah.

"aku harus mengatakan aku akan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk belajar. Padahal aku pergi ke hutan untuk menemuimu." Luhan tertawa. Matanya melegkung membentuk bulan tak sempurna.

GREP

"..." Keduanya terdiam. Luhan yang sedang tertawapun berhenti kerena terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Pelukan tiba – tiba itu cukup membuat hatinya berdebar.

"terimakasih sudah berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk menemuiku,Lu." Sehun mengatakannya engan lirih. Ia bahkan tersenym pahit. Sehun tau,cepat atau lambat Luhan akan tau.

Luhannya akan tau,dan membencinya.

"kkk. Hunie...kau membuat suasana jadi menyedihkan." Luhan terkekeh. Selah tak mengerti dan mengetahui apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"memang harusnya seperti ini. Hubungan kita,mereka tak boleh tau." Luhan kembali berbicara.

"hm,aku tau. Aku sudah mendengar alasannya berjuta – juta kali."

"kalu begitu katakan. Katakan apa alasan yang kuberi padamu." Luhan menutup matanya. Bersiap mendengar Sehun.

"karena aku terlalu tampan. Orang – orang pasti akan iri denganmu karena bisa berteman denganu,dan mereka akan merebutku darimu." Sehun berkata.

"..." Mereka terdiam. Masih dalam posisi Sehun memeluk Luhan. mungkin lebih erat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?apakah aku melewatkan satu kalimat?" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan.

"tidak..kau mengatakannya dengan benar."

"aku..hanya mengantuk." Sehun terkekeh.

"astaga..Rusa kecil ini memang menyebalkan." Kini kedua tangan besar Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan.

"aku mengerti..kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat matahari sudah senja." Seperti biasanya,Sehun bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk di sampng Luhan,dan menempatkan dirinya di belakang Luhan agar Luhan bisa bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Posisi memeluk dari belakang.

"Sehun,jangan terlambat membangunkanku,atau esok kita tak akan bertemu lagi." Luhan berpesan seraya matanya tertutup.

"..." sunyi. Sehun dan Luhan,tak satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara lagi.

"hm,aku akan membangunkanmu tepat waktu." Sehunpun menyahuti pesan Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

Sehun tak sedikitpun merubah posisinya sejak awal ia memeluk Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Ia terus menatap lurus kedepan,hingga hal yang ia benci muncul. Yaitu senja yang mengharuskan Luhan terbangun dan pulang.

Setiap hari,terhitung hampir 2 musim ia seperti ini. Ia merasa benci saat senja muncul,saat waktunya ia membangunkan Luhan yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Jika ia boleh berharap,ia ingin setiap hari,sepanjang waktu,senja tak muncul.

Senja,jangan muncul saat aku sedang bersamanya.

Namun ia tak bisa berharap,ia tak punya pilihan lain. Selain membangunkan Luhan terbangun dan pulang dengan tepat waktu. Agar esok ia dan Luhan bisa bertemu kembali.

"Lu..."

"Luhan-ah..bangunlah,sudah senja. Kau harus pulang." Sehun membangunkan Luhan sembari menatap wajah yang menempel pada dadanya.

"enghh...berhentilah mengguncangkan tubuhku,Hunah." Luhan merajuk manja.

"hahaha..kalau begitu bangunlah,jangan terlambat pulang ke rumah." Sehun tertawa karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhannya.

"iya..Sehun cerewet sekali." Luhan mendongak dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Setelah megejek Sehun yang dianggapnya cerewet,Luhan-pun mencoba untuk bangkit untuk pulang. Ia sedikit terhuyunng karena terlalu lama duduk.

Sehun yang sigap dengan cepat menahan tubuh Luhan yang akan terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi,hanya saja bukan terduduk.

"huh..hampir saja aku ." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya tenang. Sementara dibelakangnya Sehun masih menahan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua lengannya.

"..." Keduanya masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin hanya Luhan,karena Sehun sudah kembali seperti biasa sejak tadi.

Sehun yang sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Luhan di pelukannya dengan tiba – tiba kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia menyilagkan kedua lengan Luhan dan membawanya kembali duduk.

Keduanya kini dalam posisi saat Luhan terlelap. Luhan kembali terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun yang tiba – tiba.

"Hunie.." Luhan mendongak.

"..." Sehun hanya diam dan menatap kedalam mata Luhan di bawahnya. Perlahan kepalanya mendekat kearah Luhan,sementara yang didekati hanya terdiam tak menolak. Kedua lengannya kini seperti tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri karena Sehun yang semakin erat mendekapnya.

Mereka seolah mengikuti naluri. Yaitu menutup masing – masing mata,menanti suatu sentuhan lembut itu.

CHU~

Bibir keduanya menempel dengan sempurna.

Darah keduanya berdesir. Tak satupun diantara mereka menyangka sebelumnya bahwa hubungan ini semakin menyenangkan juga merumitkan. Pertemuan rahasia yang sudah dilakukan hampir 2 musim tentulah membutuhkan pengorbanan.

.

.

.

Luhan telah sampai di kediamannya tepat saat matahari meninggalkan tahtanya. Ia sampai kerumah dengan tepat waktu,seperti biasanya.

Setelah peristiwa mendebarkan tadi terjadi,Sehun seperti biasa mengantarkan Luhan. walau hanya sampai perbatasan antara hutan dan desa. Tadi banyak pasukan Jepang yang berjaga di depan pos. Mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa saja membahayakan keduanya.

"Luhanie..kau sudah pulang?" Dari dapur,terdengar suara wanita paru bayah dengan lembut memanggil.

"Ya,bu." Luhan menjawab dengan langkahnya yang ia bawa menuju ibunya berada.

"astaga...apa yang terjadi dengan wajah anak ibu yang cantik?" Ibunya bertanya khawatir sambil menyentuk kening dan pipi Luhan.

"aku baik – baik saja,memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajahku,Bu?"

"bercerminlah..wajahmu sangat merah,Luhanie.." Luhan yang baru tersadarpun langsung mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"bu..sepertinya ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Luhan yang tak ingin ditanyai apa alasan wajahnya menjadi seperti inipun langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kekejaman Jepangpun kian merajalela. Banyak peristiwamengerikan yang teranngkai,begitu bertubi – tubi. Warga desa-pun semakin menutup diri dan lebih banyak diam untuk melindungi diri dan keluarganaya masing – masing.

Hal tersebut berlaku pula untuk Luhan. si anggun permata keluarga. Orang tuanya semakin ketat mengawasi. Bahkan waktu Luhan untuk bertemu Sehunpun semakin sedikit. Luhan sungguh seperti kehabisan akal untuk mencari alasan untuk keluar rumah.

Ia merasa mungkin ia sudah terlalu sering berbohong. Apalagi kira – kira alasan hari ini?sangat ingin menemui Sehunnya.

Ngomong – ngomong,hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Dan mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di tepi danau – _tempat biasa mereka bertemu selama ini-_ untuk merayakan ulang Tahun Sehun. Itu artinya,Luhan harus keluar rumah apapun alasannya.

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun semakin dekat,bahkan semakin intim. Sejak ciuman pertama itu,walau sempat canggung,akhirnya hubungan mereka semakin baik dan mengalir layaknya air. Luhan cukup mengerti perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sehun,begitupun sebaliknya.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan. Masing – masing dari mereka sayang itu sangat besar. Si cantik Luhan sampai tersenyum mengingat Sehun.

"JANGAN BAWA ANAKU!" Teriakan itu terdengar sampai ke kamar Luhan.

"KAU BEDEBAH YANG TAK PUNYA HATI!LEPASKAN ANAKKU!" Itu suara jeritan bibi Byun. Luhan yang penasaran apa yang terjadi membuka jendela untuk melihat samping rumahnya.

Namun sebelum jendela kayu itu terbuka ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kamarnya dan mendorong kayu itu agar kembali tertutup.

Suara hantaman kayu itu membuat Luhan sangat terkejut. Ibunya dengan nafas berantakan menarik lengannya sedikit kasar,membawa Luhan ke lantai bawah.

Dengan terburu –buru ibunya membuka pintu belakang rumahnya.

GREP

"Luhanie..anak ibu tersayang." Suara itu berubah sendu.

"dengarkan ibu baik – baik. Pergilah dari rumah ini,lalu kembali sebelum fajar terbit." Ia mengusap rambur dan wajah Luhan.

"a-apa yang terjadi ibu?" Luhan yang sungguh belum mengerti apa yang terjadi mencoba mendapat penjelasan dari ibunya.

"Baekhyun..telah menjadi korban kebiadaban mereka,Luhan." Ibunya menangis.

"a-apa?maksud ibu?ti-tidak mungkin. Baekhyun..ia ti-tidak mungkin." Luhan mulai panik. Air wajahnya memerah. Ia menahan tangis.

"ya..Baekhyun,ia akan dijadikan _Jugun ianfu_ " tangispun pecah. Keduanya kini mulai histeris. Mereka tak menyangka orang terdekat mereka akan menerima kekejaman itu. jika hal ini sudah terjadi,maka tak menutup kemingkinan pula Luhan akan mengalami hal yang sama. Mimpi buruk itu...mungkin akan dialami pula olehnya.

"ibu..kita harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun." Luhan bergegas keluar rumah untuk bertindak.

"Tidak!Tidak Luhan! Kau tak boleh menampakan dirimu dihadapan mereka!" Ibu Luhan berteriak. Mencegah Luhan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

"tapi bu,Baekhyun!tidak!sahabatku Baekhyun!" Ia mengelak dari genggaman tangan Ibunya.

"Xi Luhan!" Ibunya tak kuasa menahan emosinya. Ia begitu takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Luhan. Luhanpun akhirnya sadar saat mendengar ibunya berteriak dengan kencang.

"Luhan,dengarkan ibu. Pergilah sejauh mungkin..dan kembali sebelum fajar terbit. Kau mengerti?"

"kita akan menolong Baekhyun dengan cara lain,namun bukan sekarang. Situasinya teralu berbahaya." Nyonya Xi menangis.

"kau..sayang pada ayah dan ibu,kan?"

"tentu saja ibu...aku menyayangi kalian." Luhan tak kalah emosional.

"kalau begitu...turuti kemauan kami. Pergilah..pergilah Luhan."

Dengan berat hati,akhirnya Luhanpun menurut kemauan Ibunya. Dengan mantel bertudung miliknya,iapun meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan teriakan nyonya dan tuan Byun,juga sahabatnya Baekhyun yang bernasib malang.

.

.

Luhan terus menyusuri jalan seraya menghapus air matanya. Tempat yang ia tuju hanyalah danau tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia tak mau di hari dimana Sehun terahir ke dunia ia malah datang membawa kesedihan yang ia alami.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan,akhirnya Luhanpun sampai di tempat tujuannya,yaitu danau.

Namun ada yang aneh kali ini. Luhan sampai terlebih dahulu daripada Sehun. Padahal ia yakin ia datang cukup terlambat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Bukannya ia kecewa,hanya saja Sehun tak biasanya terlambat.

Akhirnya Luhanpun berniat untuk menunggu Sehun datang sambil duduk di tepi danau yang tenang ini. Ia kembali teringat semua yang telah ia alami. Baekhyun,sahabat – sahabatnya yang satu persatu mengalami mimpi buruk itu...orang tuanya,juga Sehun.

Ia memanfaatkan waktu sendirinya dengan mengeluarkan emosi yang sejak dijalan tadi ia tahan. Sehun belum datang,ia akan berhenti saat Sehun sudah datang.

Terangnya bulan purnama kali ini tak terasa indah. Mungkin suasana hati dan pikirannyalah penyebabnya. Danau,pepohonan,hembusan angin,mereka semua seolah diam menyanksika Luhan yang tengah menangis. Mereka seperti enggan mengusik si anggun yang tengah bersedih.

"Sehun...terkadang semua perlakuan mereka,kekejaman mereka,seperti ingin membuatku membencimu." Luhan berbicara diiringi isak tangisnya.

"aku percaya padamu. Walau kau bagian dari mereka,aku tau kau tak seperti mereka."

"saat peristiwa ini terjadi,apa yang harus aku lakukan?bolehkah aku memohon agar kau membebaskan Baekhyun?"

"kepura – puraan ini,terkadang membuatku bersedih. Bahkan intensitasnya semakin sering,terus menerus."

"Sehun..aku hanya kau tau,bahwa menjadi bagian dari mereka bukanlah berarti kita tak bisa bersama. Aku..menyayangimu,walau kau bagian dari mereka. Bagaimana ini?" Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Ya,selama ini Luhan memang sudah mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Apa yang Sehun lakukan dibalik seragam hijaunya. Luhan tak sebodoh yang kalian ekspektasikan. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui siapa Sehun dengan marga 'Oh'nya.

Luhan mengetahui Sehun yang merupakan petinggi kekuasaan Jepang.

Luhan hanya ingin Sehun tetap disisinya,siapapun dia,apapun laar belakangnya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang menghalangi Luhan untuk menjauhi Sehun,walau alasannya sangat berbahaya sekalipun.

Perasaan itu,membutakan Luhan.

.

.

 ** _Markas petinggi Jepang,Seoul._**

"Hyung,kita sudah berjanji untuk tak mengusik apapun yang ada di desa mereka!" Kalimat penuh amarah itu terdengar.

Berita bahwa kakaknya,Oh Seung Hun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengambil salah satu pemuda di Desa tempat Luhan tinggal sore tadi membuat Sehun datang ke markas pusat dengan emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun – ubun.

Ia masih bersyukur saat mendengar ajudannya yang berkebangsaan Jepang menyebut nama Byun Baekhyun,sebagai pemuda yang akan dijadikan _Jugun Ianfu._ Atau pemuas nafsu para petinggi dan tentara Jepang.

"Ow..tak bisakah adik kecilku ini tenang?Sejak kapan kita takluk hanya karna sebuah tanah yang luas?" Seseorang yang dipanggil Hyung menanggapi kemarahan adiknya dengan tenang,meremehkan.

"Tapi itu pajak terbesar yang rakyat bayarkan pada kita!Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi selicik itu?Oh?!" Sehun,yang sedari tadi terpancing emosi semakin menggila.

"Oh Sehun,lalu kau pikir darimana semua ini berasal jika bukan dari sebuah kepicikan yang keluarga kita lakukan? Jabatanmu,makanan yang kau makan,baju yang kau pakai,darimana asalanya semua itu?!"

"tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang kau jadikan _Jugun Ianf,_ Hyung! Setidaknya aku tak sepicik itu untuk mencari pemuas nafsuku! Jangan ganggu mereka!" Sehun kini tak hanya berteriak namun juga mencengkram kerah pakaian Kakaknya.

"aku tak mengerti mengapa kau jadi semelankolis seperti ini." Keduanya berpandangan tajam.

"aku hanya berfikir, kau mengencani salah satu dari golongan rendahan seperti mereka."Kakaknya melanjutkan,dengan suara bervolume kecil menyeramkan juga seringaian mematikan.

DEG

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat itu membolakan matanya terkejut. Siapapun yang melihat ekpresinya saat ini pasti bisa langsung menduga bahwa tuduhan yang dilontarkan kakakknya seratus perwsen benar.

Dan Sehun tak berani membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan jika ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Tak ada hal lain,kecuali keselamatan pra cantiknya.

"teruslah menyebutku picik,sampai teman kencanmu itu terluka,Oh Sehun." Seringai kakaknya melumpuhkan Sehun.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran antara kakak beradik tadi,Sehun tak lagi mencoba melawan karena takut sesuatu yang buruk akan bertambah menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Apalagi hal tersebut berhubunga n dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya,yang selama ini ia jaga,dan tutup rapat – rapat idenitas juga keberadaannya dari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan bagian Jepang. Siapapun itu,bahakan keluarganya sekalipun.

SRAK SRAK

Rumput disepanjang jalan bersuara saat tergesek dengan sepatu kulit Sehun yang sedang berlari. Hal – hal mengerikan pada Luhan yang terus terbayang dikepalanya membuat air mata Sehun tumpah terus dan semakin deras.

Danau telah tampak,Sehun berhenti berlari. Ia menghela nafasnya lega saat punggung sempit pria mungilnya tertangkap di sepasang iris milikya.

Dengan penuh putus asa Sehun mendektai Luhan yang tengah duduk menghadap danau membelakanginya.

GREP

Ia langsung memeluknya dari belakang,menempelkan kepalanya di leher beraroma vanila Luhan. Air matanya kembali mengalir anpa bisa ia tahan kembali.

Sementara yang dipeluk sempat menegang karna terkejut. Namun dengan langsung ia mengetahui siapa itu dari aroma tubuhnya,ia tersenyum sendu. Ia hendak berbalik namun Sehun menahannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini,Lu. Sebentar saja." Luhanpun terdiam.

"apa yang terjadi pada Sehun yang tengah berulag tahun ini?" Luhan bertanya.

"sesuatu yang buruk,buruk sekali." Keduanya akhirnya menangis.

Dipinggir danau dengan cahaya bulan sebagai penerangnya,sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai ini berpelukan,mengeluarkan kesedihan yang mereka alami masing – masing,akan tembok raksasa yang menghalangi keduanya bersatu.

.

Hujan turun,membuat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berpelukan sedari tadi tersadar. Sehun secara naluriah membawa Luhan untuk beranjak untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Di tengah hutan seperti ini,walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil menemukan tempat tersebut,namun apa salahnya berusaha?

Tuhan memudahkan keduanya. Setelah berjalan ditengah hutan yang sedang terguyur hujan itu,akhirnya sehun dan Luhan menemukan sebuah bangunan kayu yang gelap. Tanpa berfikir dua kali mereka bersama – sama memasuki bangunan itu.

Sehun dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa kayu yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan dan menyalakan pematik api disakunya. Setidaknya kehangatan dari api unggun kucil ini mampu menghangatkan keduanya.

Di sebrang tempatnya duduk,sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah menggigil karena terguyur hujan saat perjalanan.

"Lu,gantilah bajumu dengan ini selagi menunggunya kering." Sehun menyuruh Luhan sembari mengasihkan mantel hijau khas petinggi Jepangnya.

"..." Luhan diam dan tak menyahut apalagi melaksanakan perintah yang Sehun berikan.

Karena tak ingin pria cantiknya sakit,Sehun berinisiatif untuk membukakan pakaian Luhan dan menggantinya dengan mantel.

Sehun terduduk di belakang Luhan dan langsung membuka kancing Luhan satu persatu. Luhan terkejut dan mengejang akan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Namun ia percaya Sehun tak akan berbuat jahat padanya akhirnya ia hanya diam saja.

Kancing baju Luhan satu persatu terlepas,tubuh mulus Luhanpun terekspos. Sehun sedari asi menahan gairahnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menggebu.

Sekuat – kuatnya Sehun. Ia juga hanyalah pemuda 17 tahun yang baru saja beranjak menjadi pria 18 tahun yang memiliki hormon normal.

Karena merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya,Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentkan aksinya. Dan menyuruh Luhan untuk melanjutkan sisanya. Namun saat hendak menjauh,Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Sehun.."

"oh,ada ap-?" Ucapan terputus karena Luhan tiba – tiba berbalik dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

Sehun yang tak lagi berniat menahan hasrat seksualnyapun akhirnya memilih untuk segera mendominasi ciuman itu. Perasaan takut kehilangan,emosi,cinta,bergabung menjadi satu disetiap insan keduanya.

CPKH CPPKH

Suara decakan bibir perlaha terdengar semakin keras,Luhanpun kini tak segan – segan lagi untuk mengeluarkan desahan tanda kenikmatannya.

"nnghhh.." Tangan Sehun menggerayangi tubuh mulus Luhan,dari leher jenjang putihnya,turun ke dada Luhan dan menyempatkan untuk menyentuk puting Luhan yang terasa keras,bermain dengan keduanya. Lalu turun keperut,dan sampai pada kejantanan Luhan yang masih tertutup celana.

Luhan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Sehun yang nikmat. Kedua lengannya memeluk posesif leher sehun yang sedang mengecu,mengendus,menjilat wajah,telinga,dan lehernya.

"Angh!aanghh.." Luhan berteriak kecil saat sehun menggigit gemas telinganya. Entah keberaniannya berasal dari mana,kini tangan Luhan turun menyusuri bahu dan penggung tegap sehun. Mengelusnya dengan sensual.

"Asshh,Lu!" Luhan senang saat namanya Sehun sebut. Ia kini tak lagi ragu.

Kenikmatan yang keduanya rasakan membuat Luhan tak menyadari bahwa kini sehun tengah sampai di kenjatan mungil yang tak lagi tertutup sehelai benangun. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan dan melepas pelukannya.

Api unggun semkain kini lebih redup dari sebelumnya. Kayu – kayu bakar itu hampir habis termakan api. Panasnya juga telah menguap membuat suasana di ruangan kayu ini semakin dan semakin panas menggairahkan.

"Anghh..Hunah..Akhh..Ouhh.." Sehun tersenyum sensual saat mendengar desahan malu – malu Luha terdengar. Sejenak kesedihan dan masalah yang mereka berdua rasakan meluap,dan tertutup kenikmatan tiada tara.

Sehun membawa Luhan berdiri,dan menyuruh Luhan menyender di dinding kayu,kedua lengan kokohnya menahan Luhan yang sudah lemas bahkan untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Sehun menyemoatkan diri untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat terangsang dan sayu itu.

Tangan Sehun mengusap lembut wajah cantik Luhannya. Ia mengarahkan lidahnya untuk merasakan betapa manisnya wajah itu,menjilat keringat Luhan yang menetes di wajahnya. ternyata benar Luhan sangat manis,bak saat dipandang maupun saat dirasakan seperti ini.

Ia mengecup kedua bola mata Luhan satu persatu dan kembali menjilatnya. Wajah Luhan kini sudah basah karena ulahnya itu.

"Huniehh..anghhh,mmhh,Sehun...Hunnahh.." Desahan Luhan semakin menjadi. Apalagi saat telapak tangan yang mendominasi tengah memijat kejantanan mungilnya. Menaik turunkannya,menggoda namun tetap romantis.

"kau..suka?anghh.." sehun bertanya sambil menatap intens kedua irisan berbola mata coklat milik Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk samar karena malu. Mereka tersenyum penuh cinta.

" ..." Sehun menjulurkan ligahnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk sampai di bagian bawah tubuh pria cantiknya. Menjilat tubuh bagian depan Luhannya,hingga di depan wajahnya kini terpampang kejantanan mungil menggemaskan Luhan yang sudah sangat menegang.

Kecup,jilat basah dengan liurnya,dan memasukannya kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"Nyaahh..Sehunnhhh...ouhhh." Luhan yang tadinya menutup mulutnya kini tak lagi mampu untuk menahan desahannya. Semua yang Sehun lakukan harus diapresiasi dengan desahannya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan menggelinjang nikmat.

Secara naluriah Luhan bahkan meremas rambut Sehun yang sedang berjongkok itu.

"hngghhh..hhnnghhh...hngghhh..." Mata Luhan terpejam erat.

"Sehunah..bangunnnhh,aakku inginh pipishh.." Sehun semakin gemas saat mendengar Luhan ingin pipis. Mana mungkin itu sebuah urine?ia tetap berjongkok untuk merasakan cairan kental dan pasti manis milik Luhan.

"sehunnahhh...ahhhhh!ah!" Air mani Luhanpun akhirnya kular dan ditampung seluruhnya dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan memperhatikan ekspresi kenikmatan Luhan. Ia dengan sayang meraih bibir Luhan yang terbuka untuk membagi cairan manis milik Luhan barusan.

Luhan sedikit menyerngit namun tetap menikmatinya. Saat sudah habis Sehun melapskan ciumannya.

"telanlah..nikmati,sayang." Sehun berkata dengan lembut. Luhan dengan patuh menelan air mani miliknya yang sudah tercampur dengan saliva milik Sehunnya. Ia terengah,dan seikit tersipu saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'.

Sehun tersenyum gemas. Ia membawa Luhan yang sudah lemas untuk berbaring. Ia membuka celananya hingga dalamnnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya yang telah bangun.

"Bolehkah?" Sehun meminta izin untuk mengusap wajah Luhan dengan kejantanannya.

"..." Luhan hanya terdiam menatap kejantanan besar Sehun yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya.

Tanda Luhan yang setuju itu membuat Sehun semakin bergairah dan langsung mengusapkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah kerena precum di wajah halus Luhan.

Sehun menyusuri wajah Luhan dengan posisi berjongkok di atas wajah Luhan yang sedang berbaring. Ia menggesekkan kejantanannya kepada mata Luhan dan bulu mata lentiknya.

"ahhh..anghh...mmm.." Luhan bersuara. Begitupun Sehun.

Terus seperti itu sampai Sehun merasakan dirinya akan tiba. Ia tak sampai hati menumpahkan air maninya di wajah polos Luhan tersayangnya. Namun itu batal karna Luhan terlebih dahulu menyadari Ia akan beranjak.

"angh!jangan bangkit sehunah!" Luhan memegang kejantanan Sehun dan kembali mengusapkannya di setiap bagian wajahnya.

"biarkanh aku menikmatinyahh.." Luhan mengendus – endus kejantanan Sehun dengan penuh kenimatan. Menggesek bibir merah mudanya dengan kejantanan berkedut itu. Sehun tak tahan lagi dan,

CROT CROT!

Air mani kentalnya memuncrat di wajah polos Luhan. Alhasil wajah Luhan basah seluruhnya,berwarna putih mengkilat,untuk Luhan memejamkan mata,itupun masih sempat mengenai bulu matanya.

"ARGHH! SAYANGKU!" Sehun menggeram nikmat. Saat sadar ia terkejut dan langsung mengusap wajah pria cantiknya.

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun dan malah meratakan cairan Sehun di semua bagian wajahnya.

Sehun tercengang dengan keberanian pria cantiknya yang polos ini. Ia tak tahan lagi,ia membawa kejantanannya meuju lubang berkedut Luhan.

Ia sebelumnya meludahi lubang merah muda menggemaskan Luhan dengan liurnya.

"Luhan..sayangku,biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Rasakan aku...terima kehadiranku,sadarilah..bahwa aku mencintaimu,Luhan sayangku." Sehun berkata lirih di depan wajah Luhan dan saling menatap dalam mata masing – masing.

"hm...miliki aku seutuhnya Sehun,karena..aku juga mencintaimu." Air mata keduanya mengalir.

"jangan menangis,ayo!lanjutkan ini..miliki aku seutuhnya,agar aku tenang.." Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sehun-pun mulai bergerak. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan.

"angh?a-angh!Sehunh!"

"tenang sayang,terima bagian dariku ini..terima dia sayang." Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya sambil mengecup bibir merah mudanya.

Sehun menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan untuk membiasakan Luhan. Luhan beberapa kali melenguh karena sakit,Sehun terus menenangkannya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memekik nikmat saat sehun berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat Luhan didalam sana.

"angh!sehunh!itu apa?mengapa nikmat sekali saat kau menumbuknya?" Luhan memekik seperti anak kucing manja. Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

"itu..titik surgamu,sayang."

CLOKH CLOKH CLOKH

Sehun akhirnya dapar bergerak bebas. Ia membisikan kata – kata romantis juga sensual ditelinga kekasih cantiknya. Sementara Luhan tak henti – hentinya mendesah dan menyebut nama Sehunnya.

"Angh!Sehun!Sehunh!Sehunhh!angh!"

"nyahh!angh!huniahhh..angh!"

"terus sepeti itu sayang,sebut namaku sayang." Sehun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Ia bahkan menempatkan telinganya tepat didepan mulut Luhan agar dapat mendengar suara desahan nikmat itu dengan jelas.

"Sehunh!angh...Sehunhh!seh-angh!hun" Kini api unggun telah mati,membiarkan kedua insan yang tengah terbakar api nafsu saling meneriakan namanya.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan,menatap matanya dalam.

"sayangh,kau..lihat itu?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangan Luhan kepada kejantanannya yang tenagh maju mundur perkasa.

Luhan memperhatikannya,ia membuka matanya mendesah juga takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"dengan ini,kita telah bersatu,Lu. Kita telah menjadi satu."

"aku..sangat mencintaimu. Bagiku...kau adalah hal terindah yang tuhan kasih padaku."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang sudha mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi besok,setelah ini.

Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun. ia dengan sengaja mendesah keras menyebut nama Sehun agar ia tak sedih lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya,wajahnya yang sayu seolah sengaja ia tunjukan di depan mata Sehun.

"angh!...aku hampir sampai,Sehun."

"angh!Sehunhh!kau...hebat!angh!"

"ayok..sehun,keluarkan air cintamu,aku akan menerimanya!angh!"

"arghhhh lu!arghhh!" Sehun menggeram seksi. Mereka semakin terbakan nafsu yang sebentar lagi akan tuntas.

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Sehun menumbuk keras saat dirinya sampai. Menyemprot air maninya kedalam Luhan. Begitupun Luhan yang seolah senang menerima cairan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu,sayang."

"Aku juga, ." Mata mereka mengatakan itu semua,sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap di dalam ruangan kayu yang sudah kembali gelap,dan diiringi nafas yan mulai teratur,berpelukan,dengan bagian bawah yang dibiarkan menempel.

.

.

.

Pagipun datang. Sang raja sian mulai perlahan naik ke singgasananya. Menerangi alam yang sempat gelap gulita.

"Nghhh..." Sehun yang mendengar suara didekatnya perlahan membuka mata.

Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan membuka mata. Mereka terbangun dari tidur lelapnya bersama- sama.

"selamat pagi." Sehun menyapa kekasihnya.

"nnghh..menyengat sekali." Luhan menyerngit saat bau bau aneh terhirup olehnya. Ia juga menyentuh wajahnya yang lengket.

"hahaha..." Sehun yang melihat tingkah imut itu tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir merah muda Luhan.

"baiklah..ayo..kita bersihkan lengketnya." Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bangun.

"..." Luhan kembali terdiam saat merasa lubangnya masih terasa penuh. Ia memandang heran Sehun.

"Biarkan seperti ini..adiku masih kedinginan." Sehun membawa Luhan berdiri didepannya sementara ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"ayo..jalan,kita rasaka sensasinya." Sehun berbicara sambil mengecup leher Luhan yang cantik dan harum.

"angh!anghh!" Setiap langkah Luhan memekik imut. Ia perlahan merasakan sensasi nikmatnya.

BRAK

Luhan berhenti berjalan. Ia terpaku.

"sayang,mengapa kau berhenti?" Sehun keheranan dan membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada di depan ia dan Luhan saat ini.

Sehun mundur dan melepaskan kejantanan yang sejak tadi malam tertanam di dalam lubang kekasihnya,Luhan.

"IBU!AYAH!" Luhan langsug berlari ke arah orang tuanya yang sedang terduduk dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka sekarat dengan darah di seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Ck. Prajuritku,apa kalian semua lihat?" suara familiar itu terdengar. Sehun langsung melihat ke sisi kananya dan menemukan sang kakak sedang tertawa meremehkan.

"adikku tersayang ini..tampaknya sedang berbahagia,karena mendapat kado spesial malam tadi." Ia berjalan mengelilingi Sehun.

"ah..jadi ini,kekasih golongan rendahmu itu?" Tangan Seung hun mengelus Luhan yang sdang menangis bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Luhanie?itu namamu? Astaga...betapa cantiknya dirimu."

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Sehun berteriak emosi melihat kakaknya meraba wajah kekasihnya.

"kudengar ibumu menyuruh dirimu untuk kembali sebelum matahri terbit." Luhan membelalak terkejut. Ia baru teringat pesan ibunya tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa begitu saja melupakan pesan itu? Luhan semakin menangis.

"tubuhmu mulus..namun apa ini? Adiku sungguh ganas,bukan?" Seung hun berbicara sambil mengendus wajah penuh air mata Luhan.

"kau juga bau sperma. Sehunah..kau sungguh berbakat dalam " Menyeramkan.

"terlalu cantik. Aku bahakn langsung jatuh cinta dengan kekasihmu ini. Bagaimana ini?"

"OH SEUNG HUN! KAU BAJINGAN TENGIK!" Sehun ingin memukul wajah kakaknya itu namun kedua lengannya sudah terlanjur ditahan oleh tentara bawahan kakaknya. Jangan lupa borgol yang telah melilit di pergelangan tangannya.

"sehunah,sepertinya aku tak jadi menjadikan Byun Baekhyun sebagai _jugun ianfu-_ ku. Aku ingin Luhan. bagaimana ini?"

"tidak!Seung hun,siksa saja aku!asal kau tidak menyentuh Luhan,Seung hun!" Luhan menangis semakin histeris. Ibunya yang telah sekarat mengelus tangannya dengan susah payah menenangkan purta kebanggaannya itu.

"tidak,adik. Aku sudah teranjur tergoda dengan kekasihmu. Kemari,katakan salam perpisahan pada calon budak seksku ini,adik." Ia menarik Sehun dan Luhan berhadapan di tanah.

"Hiks..Hiks!" Luhan menangis memandang Sehun. begitu pula Luhan.

"jangan memandangku,Lu. Aku telah membohongimu. Aku bagian dari mereka,selama ini..aku telah membohongimu." Sehun menangis histeris.

"tidak..." Luhan menggeleng.

"sejak awal,sejak awal kau menolongku di pangkalan minyak saat itu..aku sudah mengetahui kau yang sebenarnya,Sehunah."

"..." Sehun membelalak terkejut.

"sehun...walau kau bagian dari mereka,kau..tidak sepeti mereka,aku yakin itu." Mereka berdua menangis.

"hiduplah dengan baik...aku,mungkin tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi,namun aku tidak menyesal.."

"luhan,tidak luhan!jangan berbicara seperti ! Sehun menggeleng keras.

"sssttt...aku telah menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya,kau ingat?" Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"sampai kapanpun,aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu,pria tampanku..."

"berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik,bilapun diantara kita harus meninggalkan dunia ini terlebih dahulu..ingatlah bahwa kita selalu terikat,tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak kita..."

"seperti yang kau katakan,aku adalah hadiah terindah yang tuhan berikan padamu. Begitupun dengan kau,Sehun."

"jangan pernah lupakan aku..kau harus berjanji."

"biarlah aku mati dalam siksaan daripada aku mati melihatmu menderita. Kau panglima tentara yang gagah perkasa...kau harus bahagia,berjanjilah." Sehun menangis mendengar pesan – pesan Luhan.

"tentara,cudah cukup. Bawa budak itu!" Luhan digusur paksa. Sehun digusur kasar pula ke arah berlawanan. Sehun memanggil Luhan berteriak,Luhan terdiam dengan air mata dan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"aku mencintaimu,Sehun."

"LUHAN!LUHAN!"

.

.

.

Itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Wajah cantiknya,pengorbanannya,perasaan cintanya padaku. Setelah peristiwa menyeramkan itu,aku diasingkan ke salah daerah di Jepang. Aku sempat bingung apa yag harus aku lakuakn tanpanya disisiku. Namun sesuai janjiku,aku harus bahagia..

Namun,bagaimana aku bisa bahagia tanpanya disisiku?

Kudengar,para jugun ianfu dikirim ke negara – negara jajahan jepang lainnya,Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa dengan kondisiku saat ini,dengan penglihatan buta karena siksaan mereka. Aku sudah menjadi penghianat bagi mereka.

Namun itu tak membuatku sedih sedikitpun. Kesedihanku hanya karnanya.

Karna Luhan. Karena perpisahan dengannya.

Sudah genap 5 tahun sejak peristiwa itu,dan aku masih bingung...kapan kematian menjemputku,sungguh aku tak tahu harus seperti apa agar bahagia sebagaimana pesannya kala itu.

Semakin cepat kami mati,semakin cepat pula aku bertemu dengannya.

"Lu,aku mencintaimu,dan akan selamanya seperti itu."

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya setelah kalimat itu terucap. Ia melepaskan dirinya ke bawah...ia ingin lepas,dan ingin cepat bertemu Luhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **P.S FF INI SEBELUMNYA TELAH DIPOST DI WP LUHAN'S WORLD. SAYA MENGIRIMKAN FF MILIK SAYA INI UNTUK MENGIKUTI SEBUAH EVENT DI BULAN APRIL LALU. SAYA MEM-POST FF INI SEBAGAI SELINGAN UNTUK MENUNGGU RAMPUNGNYA FF CHAPTERED SAYA 'AMBITIOUS LOVE'. SO,JANGAN BERFIKIR INI ADALAH SEBUAH JIPLAKAN,OKAY? THANKS. /WINK/**

 **P.S.S silahkan googling jika ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Jugun Ianfu.**

 **P.S.S.S jika ff ini banyak mendapat antusiasme,mungkin saya akan membuat versi chapterednya,dengan tema yang sama namun jalan cerita yang berbeda. Itu juga 'jika'**

 **08 April 2016,23:00**

 **Otpexperience98.**


End file.
